warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2
'Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2 is the follow up to the hit first season of Big Brother: ThunderClan. It will première some time in February ' Changes From Last Season *This year, there will be 17 housemates, not 16 *For the first time, housemates who are not from ThunderClan will enter Staff *Tangle- chief writer- writes the show, decides evictions, etc. *Nightshimmer- Writing assistant; comes up with funny things and rivalries etc. Episodes 1. /Week One/ In this episode, we meet the new housemates, Frostfur chucks a fit over chilli prawns (or lack of them) and Foxleap and Purdy fight over the TV. 2. /Week Two/ The first nominations occur, Foxleap is challenged to a wrestling match, Willowpelt is confronted by the SWAT team, the toms try to beat the she-cats in another challenge, and the first cat is evicted. 3./Week Three/ The toms face eviction AGAIN, Thrushpelt and Snowfur grow closer, Darkstripe's Tigerstar poster is brought to life with disasterous consequences, and the cats' fanfic writing skills are put to the test, where Darkstripe and Thrushpelt reveal their celebrity crushes. 4. /Week Four/ The new intruder enters the house and takes a shining to one contestant. Snowfur launches her attack on Brightheart, while everyone else figures out who to nominate instead of Willowpelt. Willowpelt leads an attack on admin castle with the help of unicorns, dragons and a few WFW friends, and the housemates desperately try to stop Willowpelt from winning another challenge... 5. /Week Five/ Willowpelt finally faces eviction, the new intruder confuses everyone with her Japanese before floating away with a dinosaur, the house receives a visit from an old friend, and to win the challenge, the housemates must do the impossible: get the matches off Ferncloud. 6. /Week Six/ The final intruder enters the house and immediately begins to annoy the living daylights out of Millie, Bumblestripe's cheese has been stolen; and Millie must find it before chaos ensues and the housemates need to do all kind of disgusting things to win this weeks' challenge. 7.Week Seven A surprise nomination sees one favourite fighting for their position in the house. Cinderpelt is given a fake leg as a present from an adoring fan and turns in to a power-mad torturer, Millie gets some time away from the house, and some of the houses biggest rivals are chained together (literally) during the challenge. 8. /Week Eight/ The housemates get revenge on Cinderpelt in the nominations room, Sorreltail spends the entire week getting owned, a special guest abducts the housemates and takes them to an aquarium, and the housemates play real-life Mario Kart for this weeks' challenge. 9.Week Nine The intruder alliance crumbles, Darkstripe returns from his injury, a routine maths test is interrupted by some unwelcome and rather surprising guests. and Sorreltail desperately tries to avoid getting owned in a game of a dodgeball. 10. /Week Ten/ The producer discovers that someone tampered with the votes and tells the housemates, Shoalfoot is desperate to uncover who tampered with the votes, and launches her own investigation to do so, and the housemates showcase their talents in the Big Brother Talent Show featuring some guest judges. 11. /Week Eleven/ Big Brother throws in a surrprise nomination twist, the housemates wake up to find the house stolen and will stop at nothing to get it back, and the housemates flex their creativity skills once more in a songwriting challenge, with the loser facing a special punishment. 12. /Week Twelve/ A housemate returns to the house, Brightheart's quest for pretzels leads the housemates on a journey all over town and Sorreltail tries to stop Darkstripe from building the pool as Darkstripe edges closer and closer to the deadline 13. /Week Thirteen/ The final nominations of the year take place, Scarletpaw slips in to a state of depression after Shoalfoot's eviction and refuses to leave the depression pod, the housemates are desperate to get Scarletpaw out of the depression pod so they cann watch American Idol, and a fight in the challenge results in a special eviction. 14. /Finale Week/ 6 housemates become 3 as 3 are evicted in 2 nights, the Final 3 have no idea what to do on their last full day in the house, the winner is announced in a Finale that features every guest, and Daisy has some heartbreaking news for the producer. Guest Appearances *Briarlight (week 1 & week 2) *Graystripe (week 1) *Hailpaw (week 2) *Avalanchestrike (week 2) *Ferncloud (week 2) *Tigerstar (week 3) *Mosseye (week 3) *Roboflight (week 3) *Rainsplash (week 3) *Dan Kuso (week 3) *Taylor Swift (week 3) *Sandstorm (week 3) *Spottedleaf (week 3 &6) *Artimas Hinter (Week 3 & 4) *Forestpaw (Week 4) *Birchy (Week 4) *Red (Week 4) *Wetstream (Week 4) *Afterlife (Week 4) *Craneheart (Week 4) *Takumi (Week 4) *Zaffie (Week 4) *Dawnsong (Week 4) *Icewrath (Week 4) *Featherswirl (Week 4) *Electricsound (Week 4) *Mistybird (Week 4) *Mintleaf (Week 4) *Brighty (Week 4) *Lillydust (Week 4) *James Bond (Week 5) *Ferncloud (Week 5) *Bluestar (Week 5) *Thistleclaw (Week 5) *Brackenfur (Week 6) *Spottedpool (Week 7) *Splashcloud (Week 7) *Squirrelflight (Week 7) *Brambleclaw (Week 7) *Hawkmask (Week 8) *Avalanchestrike (Week 8) *Mosseye (Week 8) *Fuzzywing (Week 8) *Smallear (Week 9) *Halftail (Week 9) *Patchpelt (Week 9) *One-Eye (Week 9) *Brokenstar (Week 9) *Americat (Week 9) *Ashfur (Week 10) *Darkstream (Week 10) *HIMG (Week 10) *Lionblaze (Week 10) *Leafpool (Week 11) *Brackenfur (Week 11) *Graystripe (Week 12) *Mistybird (Week 12) *Blackstar (Week 12) *Mothwing (Week 12) *Berrynose (Week 12) *Blossomfall (Week 13) *Jetfeather (Week 13) *Bramblestar (Week 13) Results (DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE UP TO THE CURRENT EPISODE) '''Bold type '''indicates that the competitor was an intruder this season. ** This competitior was not evicted by public vote, but received instant eviction through the Four Cases of Doom * Scarletpaw was originally evicted in Week 9, but the vote was voided as Cinderpelt had tampered with the votes. After Scarletpaw re-entered the house, another vote was held between the two remaining nominnes (Shoalfoot and Aquasplash) to see who would go home. Aquasplash received the least amount of votes to save and was evicted. Polls Should Daisy be a contestant on Season 3? Yes! No! If you put Daisy on, I'll stop watching If Daisy IS on Season 3, who should replace her as host? Brindleface Daust (her German cousin) Purdy Ferncloud Should Daisy remain host for Season 3? Yes! No! SDIUSGISGFIUGFUIGDFUIFDGUFDGUFYGUYFSDGDSFGFYDUGSD Who was the best couple? ScarletXShoal SnowXThrush BlackXMisty Which was your favourite rivalry? Darkstripe vs. Sorreltail Snowfur vs. Brightheart Thrushpelt vs. Brightheart Scarletpaw vs. Cinderpelt Category:WFW 1 Category:Comedy